Dreaming
by Pippin3
Summary: When Jaci goes back in time and meets the Newsies she thinks she's only dreaming, but is she. She must find a way to wakeup or to get home. Sorry for the short chapters! Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

The school, SCA,was in chaos. It was the night of the Christmas play and everyone one was running madly around. Jaci had the mainrole, she was thestar of the show or would have been.

"Jaci," Her teacher called, " would you mind using that ladder to hang up the rest of these lights?

"No, problem Mrs. Johnson," Jaci was a happy, content sixteen year old girl who dreamed of one day becoming a famous actor. She lived inSherwood Park,Alberta with herparents, two younger sisters, and older brother.She was obsessed with the movie Newsies andknew everything about it. Her favorite character was Spot,who didn't care about what anyone else thought and he was tough,really tough.

Jaci grabbed the ladder like she was told and set it up underneaththe place she was going to hang up the lights. She carefullyclimbed the ladder one step at a time, while dragging the lights up behind her. Unfortunately for her the ladder was wobbly andshe hated heights.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed as she just about fell.

"Jaci be carefuli don't want you getting hurt," Mrs.Johnson said worriedly.

"I'm go-ahhhhh!" Jaci tried to say, but as soon as Mrs. Johnson had said'be careful,'the ladder began to tip. Jaci fell to the ground with a big thump. Mrs.Johnson ran over and sat beside her.

"Jaci, Jaci, please talk to me, "Mrs. Johnson tried everything to wake Jaci up, butshe was unconscious. "Quick someone call an ambulance!" She shouted to the other students.

* * *

The sounds of the ambulance siren were growing faint to Jaci.

"Where am I?" She mumbled.

"You're in the ambulance honey, don't worry you'll be ok, just rest," Her mom replied.

"What this isn't Sherwood Park anymore. Where am I?" Jaci asked. Then all was silent.


	2. Brooklyn

"Who's this?" Jaci heard the voice grow louder until she woke up and saw a strange looking boy staring at her. He had an innocent, confused puppy look and was wearing a newsboy hat and a vest. He had a weird key around his neck like a necklace. For a second Jaci was confused but then she realized who it was.

"Spot?" She asked rather shocked.

"Hey how do ya know my name? And what you doing here?" Spot said.

"Your Spot Conlon! Where am I? Is this some sort of dream?" Jaci once again asked. Spot reached down and pinched her, "Owwww! What was that for?" Jaci screamed.

"It hurt, you must not be dreamin'," Spot replied.

"Weird,"

"So who are you?" Spot inquired.

"My name is Jaci Rozmae, I am sixteen and live in Sherwood Park," Jaci answered as she got up off of the ground and brushed herself off.

"Sherwood Park never hoid of it," Spot gave her a 'your an idiot' look then continued his questioning. "So what ya doin' in Brooklyn?"

"Brooklyn! What _am _I doing in Brooklyn. All I remember is falling, hearing a siren, then bang, here I am in Brooklyn with you, Spot." Jaci exclaimed.

"Well I suppose you can stick with us till you figure out what ya doin' here," He spit on his hand then stuck it out for her to shake. Jaci reluctantly did the same. "Welcome to Brooklyn, me home sweet home,"

"Thank you I am sure I will find my stay most enjoyable," Jaci replied as politely as she could.

"Ya know ya coulda just said Thanks," Spot chuckled. "Here let me show ya around."

He led her around where he and his boys slept, ate, and fought. They talked for awhile then walked in silence. Jaci wondered how the heck she got here and how she would get home when Spot interrupted her thoughts.

"Have you ever hoid of Jack Kelly?" Spot asked Jaci as they walked towards the Brooklyn bridge.

"Jack Kelly? The Jack Kelly?"

"So I guess ya have, huh"

"Heard of him, I love him!" Jaci shouted, "Well, not technically,"

"Want to meet him and his newsies?

"YES!" Jaci could hardly contain herself.

"Alright Alright, lets go,"

"Right now?" Jaci said.

"Sure why not," Spot led the way and Jaci excitedly followed behind.

* * *

By the time they had reached Manhattan Jaci was out of breath and was longing to stop walking. Almost like Spot had read her mind he stopped and sat down on a bench. Jaci sighed and sat beside him.

"I have to think," Spot said randomly.

"About what?" Jaci questioned.

"Well Manhattan is a big place and I am trying to think of where jack would be right now. Our best bet is just to go to their bunkhouse. They should be done sellin' their papes by now."

"Lets go" Jaci said and stood up with a new surge of energy. Spot also stood up and started heading towards where Jack and the other would hopefully be.


	3. Jack Kelly

Jack had just finished selling all his papes and was ready to go back to the Newsies bunkhouse. After a long day of selling papes all he could think about was resting. He reached the bunkhouse and trudged his way threw the doorstep. Skittery, Crutchy, Mush, Boots, Racetrack, Pie-eater, Hobbles, and a couple other Newsies were there to greet him.

"Hey fella's," Jack wearily said.

"Hey Jack what's wrong?" Crutchy asked.

"Nothin', just a lil' tired," He replied. Jack lied down on his bunk and closed his eyes only to be waken up by a knock at the door. "Come in, come in," Jack said frustrated.

"Hey, Jack-e-boy, you're here," Spot surprised the Newsies.

"Spot! What are ya doin' here?" Jack got up and shook Spot's hand.

"Well you see, we wuz walkin' down 50th street when we come upon this person, jes lying there. Naturally we stopped to see who it was, and it was a girl, a random girl lying in the middle of the street. We asked her a few questions and it toins out she has no idea how she got here. So I was nice enough to show her around, I mean, she's a girl, what wuz I suppose to do just let her starve? Spot questioned. "Anyway I asked her if she knew who you were when she said yes I decided to take her here. I was thinking' ya might no what to do with her."

"Well were is she?" Jack asked.

"Who?"

"The girl, the one you were just talkin' about," Jack replied.

"Oh, ya ya ya, Um… you can come in," Spot told Jaci. Jaci peeked her head around the door frame and gasped then fainted.

* * *

"What the heck happened to her?" Spot asked.

"Wow, I've never had a girl faint at my feet," Jack chuckled to himself. "Lets put her on a bunk,"

"Which one?" Asked Skittery.

"It doesn't matter which one," Jack replied laughing, "what wrong with you, ya stupid or something.'"

"Why do ya always ask the dumbest questions, she's fainted, she don't care what bunk she's on," Racetrack said as he slapped Skittery over the head.

"Here, put her over there," Jack said as started to pick up Jaci.

"Over where?" Skittery asked again.

"Over where," Racetrack laughed, "Ya are stupid jes follow Jack, Idiot." Racetrack reached up to slap him again, but to his surprise Skittery grabbed his arm twisted it and flipped Racetrack over his back. Spot, Mush, and Boots, Pie-eater,and Hobblesjoined in the fight.

"Owwww, I think ya broke me arm," Racetrack screamed at the bottom of the pile. A couple other Newsies entered the room and jumped on top of the pile.

"Hey, fellas, fellas, cut it out," Jack tried to calm his Newsies down with no success. Crutchy started hitting people on the head with his crutch which only caused more of a riot. Finally Jack whistled as loud as he could and all the newsies stopped fighting and stood up, Racetrack grabbed the already standing Skittery's arm and tried to pull himself up. Skittery shook his arm and Racetrack screamed as he fell to the ground again.;

"Owwww," Racetrack groaned, "why did you do that?" Everyone laughed till they were on the floor crying.

"Okay fella's, lets get her onto a bunk," Jack said as he once again started to pick Jaci up. This time the newsies cooperated, grabbed Jaci, and placed her gently on a bunk. Spot decided he would leave Jaci with Jack and maybe stop by tomorrow. All the newsies said farewell then went about their usual business.


	4. SURPRISE!

Jaci slowly opened her eyes and looked around. To her left she saw a boy(mush) just standing there without his shirt on, she screamed, sat up, hit her head on the top of the bunk, fainted, and fell back down.

"Umm… Jack the girl just fainted again," Mush said innocently.

"No duh she fainted, she saw you without you shirt on!" Jack laughed. "Ok boys time to start selling our papes." The newsies followed Jack whistling and dancing out the door and down the street.

* * *

"Oooo my head hurts," Jaci said as she opened her eyes and found the room completely empty. "Where am I?" Jaci got out of bed and walked around a bit she looked out the window and saw a big city. "Oh right, I'm in New York now. How the heck I am going to get out of here, it makes no sense." Jaci sighed and laid back down on the bed. A few minutes later she got up to see if there was anything to eat. She walked around but all she could find were a couple pieces of bread, she took them and went back to her bunk. When she was finished eating she could here voices out side of the door. Jack, David, Mush, and Skittery, came barreling through the door.

"Who's this," David asked since he had never seen Jaci before.

"Oh a this is…" Jack started to say before Jaci interrupted him.

"I'm Jaci Rozmae, I am sixteen years old, and live in Sherwood park. Somehow I ended up here in this town, but I think I will go now." Jaci stormed out of the room.

"Where you gonna go?" Jack stopped her.

"I don't know anywhere but this filthy place, with you filthy, rude, obnoxious, cocky, stu…"

"Hey, wait a minute just cuz we ain't foist class doesn't mean you have to call us all those names," Jack said angrily.

"I'm sorry. I am just so confused, I want to go home and see my family but now I never will," Jaci burst into tears and threw her arms around Jack.

"Um guys, a little help," Jack gently pats Jaci on the back. Jaci realizes that she is hugging, she stops crying, pulls away, and wipes her eyes with her sleeve.

"Sorry about that, I'm an emotional person." Jaci said still wiping her eyes.

"You can stay with my family if you want, Jaci, I have a sister, Sarah, who you can stay with," David spoke up.

"That's a great idea, Davey, If it's ok with your folks," Jack smiled at Jaci.

"Sure it is, they always are willing to help someone in need," David said.

"Thank you David," Jaci managed a weak smile.

"Let's bring her to your place now Davey,"

"Sure if you want to go now," Davey replied.

"I'd love to meet your family," Jaci said happily. The three of them walked towards David's apartment in silence.


End file.
